fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Davenport
Adam Charles Davenport is one of the main characters in the series Lab Rats. He is the oldest out of the trio & possesses superhuman strength, making him the strongest out of the trio & everyone else in the world. Thanks to his new Gear Beast Mode, Adam's strength is now twice the power it was, combining his with the average strength of a gorilla. Personality He is a very dim-witted guy who almost never thinks anything through. He has very low intelligence which is different from strength as he is brawns rather than brains which is the opposite from his younger brother Chase. His stupidity annoys a lot of people including Chase. He also is easily angered, which often triggers glitches. However, he is very loving & a fun-loving, goofy, & comical guy. He is very friendly & kind & is shown to care for others. In addition, despite him not being very intelligent, he is shown at times to be brighter than others give him credit for. He also has a somewhat impish sense of humor, &, despite his lack of intelligence, can be quite snarky at times. He can never understand sarcasm. He also has a big appetite, known as his Incredible Edibles. Adam has shown a love for many different types of farm animals. He would like a pet pig, & he also brought in a horse, then later a llama. He also will always brake for cows. Although normally harmless, Adam does possess a destructive temper, & if pushed to his limits can be quite dangerous. He has an interesting relationship with his siblings, as he commonly demonstrates a casual disrespect for his baby brother Chase, & has no problems throwing him through the air or reminding him how casually he can overpower him. However, he genuinely cares for him, & dives into action if Chase is ever hurt or threatened. He also normally annoys Bree, but seems to have a better relationship with her. If he sees Bree or Chase being bullied by the other kids at school, Adam will stand up for them. He also does his best to protect them. Family Chase Davenport Chase is Adam's brother. Upon being siblings, they fight a lot. They pull pranks on each other & use their bionics on each other. They often insult each other, mostly for their contrasting physical attributes, but they always forgive each other in the end & will be there for each other. Chase finds Adam rather annoying at times, but will find him sincere too. They'll argue & bicker, but that's makes them, them, & that's what keeps their relationship strong. Bree Davenport Bree is Adam's sister. He's softer towards her than with everyone else. They have a strong relationship & will always be there for each other. These two tease each other at times & they rarely fight/argue. They care deeply about each other & will help each other out, in any way they can. He always acts like a brotherly-figure towards her, showing that he cares about her a lot. Leo Dooley-Davenport Leo is Adam's step-cousin/adoptive step-brother. They have a close brotherly relationship & are always there for each other. They do argue & insult each other sometimes, but in the end, they'll be there for each other, no matter what. These two care deeply about each other & will always help each other out, in any way they can. Donald Davenport Donald is Adam's biological uncle & adoptive father. They'll always be there for each other & help each other out. Adam tends to tease/insult Donald sometimes. Donald does question Adam's intentions as well. Donald is also protective of Adam. But aside from the bickering/insulting, they care deeply about each other. Danny Davenport Danny is Adam's brother, although he & the others didn't know this at first. Back when Danny & Beet were originally working for Marcus, Danny was assigned to trick the Lab Rats into becoming his friends. Although Danny did so, he somehow felt very close to them before they found out that he was also bionic & that Beet was his BioBuddy. Even when Marcus revealed that Danny was working for him, it appears that Adam is the only one to not hold a grudge against. It was this same mercy that Adam had when Danny & Beet betrayed Marcus & he, along with the others, welcomed them to the family. Although Danny was created long after Adam, & that Adam is taller than Danny, the two are about the same age. Gear Beast Mode In his blue Gear Beast Mode, Adam's suit design is based on a gorilla. Also, his super-strength is now more powerful than it was before, combined with the average strength of a gorilla. Arsenal *'Gear Brace' *'Gear Blaster' **'SLR Laser' **'Binocular Saber' *'Transpod' Vehicles *'Gorilla Truck': Adam's truck Gear Beast Battle Machines *Gorilla Truck: Animal Mode Custom Upgrade As Adam uses the Custom Visor, Gregory Banana's data transfers & projects onto Adam's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Gregory & Adam, to a degree are combined & can create stone constructs from data manifested on-grounds. Adam/Gregory gain the attack "Gorila Mega-Punch" which allows Adam to manifest an oversized version of Gregory's fist for a supercharged punch. Arsenal *'Custom Visor' Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, Adam is the strongest. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a venilation fan, smash a bolder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. After receiving his Gear Beast Mode, Adam's super strength is now more powerful than before, combined with the average strength of a gorilla. *'Heat Vision': He has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. He can apparently control the intensity, as he has used this ability for a variety of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. His eyes turn red immediately before using this power. He can fire extremely hot lasers, or flames from his eyes. *'Super Durability': Adam is more durable than a normal person; lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However, he's not invincible, & can still be harmed by excessive force. *'Plasma Grenades': Adam can shoot balls of electricity from his hands. *'Martial Arts': Though preferring to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand to hand combat, much like Chase. *'Blast Wave': Whenever Adam becomes infuriated, & gains the energy to emit a powerful shockwave. While accessing this power, his voice becomes momentarily deeper & a bit shaky, so it may be difficult to control. His blast waves are so powerful they can create the sound & feeling of an earthquake. *'Water Breathing': Adam can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time. *'Mental Link': Adam is able to receive information from Chase & Bree mentally, in a method similar to sending an email. He describes the process as tingling. *'Quick thinking': Despite not being the brightest of the three, Adam is somehow able to, on occasion, have good ideas & be a fast thinker, especially during missions. *'Bravery': Adam is very brave in the face of adversary & is willing to give himself for others. *'Electroterrakinesis': Adam is able to perform this ability whenever he & Gregory are in Custom Upgrade; they're able to create stone constructs from data manifested on-grounds. This is partially similar to Chase's Molecularkinesis. *'Gorilla Mega-Punch': An attack that's performed when Adam is in his Custom Upgrade; it allows Adam to manifest an oversized version of Gregory's fist for a supercharged punch. Glitches *'Fire Vision': When Adam is angered, he sometimes loses control of his heat vision. *'Plasma Grenades': When Adam is too excited, he sometimes loses control of his plasma grenades. *'Speaking Backwards': After being exposed to the LEMP (local electromagnetic pulse), he can only talk backwards until he is rebooted. *'Uncontrolled Super Strength': Sometimes Adam's super strength is unintentionally accessed (mostly while he's unaware or oblivious). *'Heat Vision Sneeze': Sometimes when Adam sneezes he unintentionally activates his heat vision. *'Overheating/Berserk effect': A glitch trade-off of Adam's now more powerful super strength; when Adam uses his power too much he starts to overheat & has to take time to cool down. If he completely overheats, his personality changes to a mindless ape, & might do some lasting damage before shutting down. After waking up from this glitch, Adam does not remember anything that happened while he had gone berserk. **This glitch is partially similar to Chase's commando app. Fashion Adam usually wears blue jeans, & many different types of tops. His clothes selection contains sweatshirts & plaid & any generic shirt. Adam also has his hair up unless he is on a mission, where his hair is then parted to the side. Trivia *Of the core three Lab Rats, Adam is the only one whose bionic powers do not manifest in his legs. *When the Lab Rats were first introduced to the Gear Beast Project, Adam thought they were becoming Power Rangers. This may be a dead giveaway since the series is based on Go-Busters, & that the Power Rangers series was based on Super Sentai. See Also *Adam Davenport/Blue Gorilla Ranger - Alternate counterpart External Links *Adam Davenport at Disney XD's Lab Rats Wiki *Ryuji Iwasaki - Adam's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Males Category:Power Rangers Category:Brothers Category:Second-in-Command